ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
UBnited Kingdoms
UBnited Kingdoms is a Mini RP location meant to represent how UB looks. UBnited Kingdoms has multiple nations which all have their own leader, government, population, and of course military. List Of Nations UB: Leader(s) Rebun, president and Pierrot, first lady. Quiet (Alex) is their general. The army consists of countless Rebun Clones. Orange Nation: Leader(s) King, the dictator of the country in its entirety and leader of the gang. Dalokohs is the second gang leader. The rest of the gang members are listed in the "Orange Gang" section. The gang council members also have their role in the nation. National symbol, the orange. Capital city is Oranzhevyy. The economy is Communism based. Very militaristic and wealthy. Started the Civil War of UB, successfully winning the war and having an agreement signed, dividing the continent into multiple independent nations and giving King a head spot on the UBnited council. Stu-Pot: Leader(s) Jess, queen. Stu-Pot is a kingdom that was inspired by one of the band members named 2-D of the gorillaz. Kraken Island: Leader(s) Scouter, leader of the nation. Kraken Island is just like the name says, a Kraken infested island. These Krakens are mostly tamed and some are used in the military. The DED Lands: Bandit Country. In The DED Lands you can find bounty hunters, random bandit groups, and a lot of trouble. Red: Leader(s) Aki, queen. Red is a very rich peninsula, the one that usually start festivals and show more friendliness towards the other nations. Their inhabitants aren't too fond of outsiders, though. WinDBlast: Leader(s) DB, ruler. WinDBlast is a peninsula containing very strong winds, thick tall forests and many ancient caves. The people of WinDBlast are very paranoid and may attack suddenly if surprised. Origins of Nations Kraken Island: In X198, many travelers from South America arrived at the island in small boats after the Spanish ship "La Voluntad" (The Will in English) had suffered a hull breach which caused the ship to sink. They settled a small camp to survive the cold night and sent one of them to go fishing. As the night fell, the fisherman alerted the travelers that there was some big creatures submerged in the water. Many thought this was an opportunity to get loads of food, while others thought the creatures were dangerous. Their questions were answered when some enormous octopus-like monsters rose from the water and observed the shocked men. The fisherman, being the only one not afraid of the mighty creatures, gave them some of the fish he had fished. The krakens soon recognized the men as allies, and both lived in peace helping each other to what we now know as Kraken Island, now being governed by the once fisherman Scouter. UB: Explorers named Rebun, King, Pierrot, and DB discovered a glorious, untouched piece of land. They all decided to form a nation together, UB. Overtime the nation grew to possess a large population and a large bank. Even though there was glory, a dark age soon fell upon the nation. Growth completely stopped and eventually population began to fall. During this time, a gang was formed. The Orange Gang, they had plans to break the nation into pieces, allowing the pieces to be claimed by other people. After months of preparation, King, the leader of the Orange Gang was ready. He massed the armies in the streets and began claiming territory quickly. There was plenty of resistance, but the Orange Gang continued their push until Rebun, leader of UB, decided it was over. Rebun proposed peace to King, successfully splitting the nation into multiple territories, bringing back the age of glory for all. Orange Nation: Early in the days of UB, a gang was created. They planned an uprising for years, and finally put their plan into action by gathering more members for their gang until they massed a large army. They then rushed the UB capital, causing the two groups to go to war, creating the UB Civil War. After the Orange Gang successfully defeated the UB army winning the war, an agreement was signed to split the large nation into multiple nations. The Northern region going to the Orange Gang. This also earned whoever the Orange Nation leader was at the time, Kingfireblast a second in command in the council, first in command being whoever ruled UB at the time, Rebun. Stu-Pot: Stu-Pot is a Small kingdom located on the coast of UB, Stu-Pot was originally just was some old ruins until work was done to restore the unclaimed land. The DED Lands: Originally being a location of exile. The DED Lands eventually formed it's own government with a nobody leaves until given permission rule. People of The DED Lands are all criminals in some way. Making them some of the most dangerous people. Nations still use this area as an exile zone. Red: Red originally was a very large, unoccupied ground which was close to the Crimson mountain. Many have heard of the legends of the Cobalt, Crimson and Emerald bloodlines and how Emerald and Cobalt had fought for Crimson's heart, although it ending in rejection by the Crimson bloodline. It is rumored that Red's current queen comes from the Crimson blood line herself, although not confirmed. Red is very rich in culture and festivals, although not too fond of outsiders who come to live in their lands. The queen's residence is set inside the mountain, where the Crimson castle originally was, as Red's big town is occupying the rest of the nation's ground. Queen Aki had found this place while searching for a land to occupy around UB, and decided to occupy the nation since it had reminded her of home. WinDBlast: WinDBlast was originally an abandoned island, no one set foot there due to the legends and tales of the island. However a group of vikings set foot on WinDBlast and planned to conquer it. The vikings found a large infestion of banshees and commenced war against them. The war against the banshees lasted 2 years until the banshees were cast out of the land. The people then discovered the caves of WinDBlast, the caves were all connected and were in fact a maze, the people worked their way through the maze for a while before they found the ancient riches that were inside the caves. Overtime many cities and houses were built and the army of vikings still settle there now. Groups In UBnited there are many small or big groups, either being a part of a nation or forming its own empire. CIS: The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) is a galaxy wide group of radicals that sought freedom from the galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. In recent years, the CIS offered its aid to the Orange Gang to fight against the rebels, who waged a war against them. However, as mighty as the CIS seems to be, they were not without major setbacks. During the year 19 BBY ,once the Clone Wars ended and all of the Separatist except for one have been destroyed, Vulture (A former Sith lord who found redemption for his actions) took whatever remained of his fighting forces and left the known Star Wars galaxy and established hidden bases that contained lots of factories. Despite these setbacks, the CIS still remains a pretty dominant force in UBnited kingdoms. Members: Droid, (WIP, more will be added soon) Orange Gang: The Orange Gang is a very large gang formed during the Year Of UB. (When the entire continent was just UB) The Orange Gang started the UB Civil War and used their might and the fact of how unprepared UB was to win within 3 years. After victory, an agreement was signed between the gang leader, King, and the leader of UB, Rebun, and King was given a high position on the UB council. Another addition to the agreement was that the huge continent was split into separate nations, one of the larger nations going to the Orange Gang. Members include: King, Dalokohs, Sukie, Crust, Chrome, Droid, Kaine, Tyler, DB, PNM. Razors: Razors are a very small group of ocean traveling/land traveling barbarians who enjoy the suffering of others, they mostly reside on the coasts of UB, Red, and Orange Nation. Cheetah Pack: The Cheetah Pack is a group of traders/murderers who reside in Red and Orange Nation. They trade between people of the two nations, legally, and will murder anyone who tries to swindle them. The Cheetah Pack took a liking to Orange Nation because of their great wealth, and became a small, untrustworthy ally. Hunters: The Hunters are a group of cannibals who reside in most forests of The Ded Lands, UB, Orange Nation, Stu-Pot, and WinDBlast. Subnauts: The Subnauts are a group of underwater cave dwellers who are strictly militaristic and use submarines, depth charges, and sea mines to ruin sea trade and raid any cargo ships. The Subnauts live on most of the Southern Coast of The Ded Lands. They have had many wars with the Pirates, but none of them had a victor for control of the sea. The Subnauts have a strict hatred towards the people of Kraken Island, and have begun targeting trade krakens. Pirates: Pirates are very self explanatory, they are groups of marauders that travel on ships, raid cargo ships, and attack anyone who gets close. The Pirates and the Subnauts have had many wars, but none of them have had a victor for control of the sea. The Pirates reside on the coasts of Red and WinDBlast. The Pirates raid just about any sea trade routes, but aren't successful all the time. Barbarians: Barbarians are murderers/raiders who attack anyone, anywhere. They reside in any unpopulated/abandoned parts of nations. Rebels: Rebels are groups of people in nations that rebel against the nation's leader, killing people, burning down buildings, and doing anything to show that the leader isn't capable of ruling the nation. = History The UBnited Kingdoms used to be one giant nation, UB. This was until the Orange Nation rose up, created a large military force, and divided the nation into several independent nations. Timeline X195 - Discovery and formation of UB. X196 - Rebun is crowned king of UB. Late X196 - Rebun marries Pierrot, crowning her queen of UB. X197- Downward climb of UB. X197 - Orange Gang is formed. Late X197 - King becomes the leader of the Orange Gang. X198 - Kraken Island is discovered and populated. Scouter becomes ruler. Late X198 - Orange Gang begins uprising. Late X198 - UB Civil War begins. X199 - Orange Gang victory in sight. Late X199 - Orange Gang wins the war. An agreement is signed to split UB into separate territories. Late X199 - Kraken Island establishes contact with other nations and begins the production of war krakens in case of another war. X200 - Stu-Pot is founded by queen Jess. X200 - First UB Council meeting since the UB Civil War. Late X200 - DED Lands forms its own government. X201 - Red is founded by queen Aki. X201 - WinDBlast is founded by ruler DB. Current Situations/News The Redder The Better: Red's leader, Aki, has announced a new year festival. Leaders of other nations are coming to celebrate. Military squads have been reported missing. Ubrin: King Rebun and Queen Pierrot have announced a salary increase of 24% due to the rising poor population, they will also visit Red's new year festival. A part of the Rebun Clone Army has disappeared out of nowhere. Orange Weekly: Leader King has announced X-87 battle clones, which are supposed to contain less psychological errors. He is also going to Red's new year festival. Some clones are not reporting to their daily patrols. The Morning Kraken: Scouter has announced new K-51 armor for more comfort and protection, being both for soldiers and a larger version for military and cargo krakens. He will also go to Red's festival for the new year. Military forces have been lost. Clone Defense Force production has gone up 24% Council The UBnited Council is a group of country officials (leaders) who discuss the next course of action in an event, such as a brewing war, adoption of territory, etc. Clone Defense Force The Clone Defense Force (CDF) is a group of clones who defend every nation in the UBnited Kingdom. They are made from random DNA samples, because of Jango Fett's death, but most of the DNA is still mainly from him. (The percentage works in a 90% to 10% way, 90% Jango and 10% other people similar to Jango.) The CDF is programmed to only follow orders from nation leaders and to protect every nation leader at all costs, unless they are the ones endangering others. CDF members are all cloned on a mountain in the Orange Nation. There are currently over 2000 CDF clones and their leader is Jex, but they consider King to be their highest non clone leader. High Ranking Clones: Jex: Leader Quickdraws: General Kix: General Jet: Flight General Carnagan: Lieutenant Marker: Marksman King's Clone Guards: Jex and Quickdraws. Pierrot's Clone Guards: Jean and Ines. Jess's Clone Guards: Chains and Jiro. Rebun's Clone Guards: Allan and Apres. Scouter's Clone Guards: Sanford and Deimos. Aki's Clone Guards: Yorimasa and Shuten. DB's Clone Guards: John and David.Category:Locations Category:Work In Progress Category:Plots